Ambitions of the dead
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Hearts were broken, sorrow shattered lives, and betrayal was never forgotten...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

It was seven o clock now. Jovani was standing at the running tracks waiting for me to join him. I stood on the grass not too far from him, looking up into the sky. So many things had unfolded since Light's death. **Hearts were broken, sorrow shattered lives, and betrayal was never forgotten.** I inhaled the clean morning air, as I closed my eyes from the sun.

In the mist of it all, those who were affected soon found peace. I has never forgotten the first time I went to the Yagami's household, and explained that Light was the one behind the killings. Mrs. Yagami couldn't stop screaming, and Sayu was furious.

 **Sayu.** I grinned with my eyes still closed. It was a year ago that I met her. After delivering the news to her and her mother about Light she unceremoniously threw me out of her house. It was when she was about to throw me out of the yard too, that I turned to her and hugged her.

I didn't know why I did it. She didn't struggle. Instead she broke down and cried. In time her mother slowly accepted what Light Yagami had turned into. To be honest I thought our relationship wouldn't last.

Not that she wasn't good enough, but I had doubts about myself. However, all that changed when we came together. Sayu wasn't just some regular old girlfriend. She had truly earned the right to be called "friend{". She helped me understand people, and the world a lot better.

She went as far as to help me to become more sociable. I remember holding on to one of the headquarters' post holding on for dear life, all because I was afraid to go to a nightclub. Soon my childish things that I perceived were important to me (like my toys), didn't feel so important anymore. "

 **Was it that I was lonely?, could that be it?.** I didn't exactly come from a perfect past. To put it simple: Sayu Yagami added colour to my life when I felt there there was none. She filled a hole of emptiness somehow.

I opened my eyes now, and jogged over to Jovani. "Near!" a female voice shouted out behind me. I turned around to see Sayu jogging over to me. Her face rosy with happiness and health. Sayu and I made a promise to go jogging most mornings.

This was our first morning. You know what?. **I was looking forward to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I sneaked a peek at Sayu, who was stuffing her face with potato chips. After doing a few laps around the stadium, I went over to Sayu's place. She mentioned her mother would not be home, so I figured that she could use some company.

She hated being alone. We sat on the sofa watching C.S.I. As I watched the policeman cover the dead body with a blanket on t.v,, in my mind's eye I could see L. His death made me feel so many emotions.

Anger, grief, and even **injustice…** How could someone so intelligent and emotionally strong be wiped off the face of this earth **?. Light Yagami.** I had to remind myself that psychos like him, were capable of wiping out people like L.

After Light died, I vowed to bring every psycho I encountered on a case to justice. No matter how many crimes I solved, **the painful truth remained….** I had cracked the code that L was not able to solve **but I couldn't bring L back**.

Guilt spread through me like a disease.. This is what kept me up at night, or even make me zone out on a case. Few people in this world mattered to me. L was one of them. My perception of life was formed in my early adolescents, because of L's mentoring.

Our bond had surpassed the ordinary mentor and pupil relationship. At times I felt that he was a big brother that I never had. "Near is something wrong" Sayu asked as her breath tickled my neck. She cuddled me now. "Nothing" I answered hugging her back.

"You know you can tell me," she persisted looking at me now. "Noth-ing" I pronounced to emphasize my false assurance. I pushed her unto her back, and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as she deepened the kiss.

My hand slipped under her shirt, and tugged a nipple. I felt .myself become aroused. I was about to lift up her shirt, when I heard the Channel 9 emergency broadcast tune. I sat up now to see the anchorman appear.

"We just received some tapes that indicate that the life we know will be over. We will now play the tapes." "Citizens of this country, a new era will rise again. A time where criminals will be punished by death, in order to restore a new world. "The distorted voice declared.

" **NO!** " I said hoarsely. **This can't be happening….** "Kira will return…"

The anchorman had come back on. I wasn't listening anymore. This couldn't be Light. Certainly a copycat. Was he going to come after Light's enemies?Meaning the SPK members and the Japanese task force?. My thoughts went blank, when I heard Sayu sniffle on my right.

"Make go away Near," she whispered. I pulled her into me immediately and whispered comfortly "Light's dead Sayu, and he's never coming back." She continued to wail, as I wondered if I believed my own words.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

Strolling into the Japanese task force headquarter, I had a lot of questions going around like a merry go round in mind. What did he mean that Kira will be returning?, Wasn't he or she a copycat, what twisted plan did this new psycho had in mind?.

I halted in front of the doors on the second floor. On my left and right, I could see my grim expression reflected on the glass surface walls. When I decided to transfer to japan task force because of Sayu, I wasn't expecting this. **I needed answers… and fast.**

Entering I find Ryk floating in the air, and devouring an apple as he watched Misa Misa commercial. Without a greeting I walked past Ryk, and switched off the television. "You know for an intelligent human, I'm surprised you haven't figured out what it means to have manners."

" **SHINIGAMI,** " I declared sharply disregarding Ryk's statement. "Is there any additional information you know of the death note?." Ryk narrowed his demonic eyes at me. "No." " **You're lying** " I said nonchalantly. "Really" he sneered. "What makes you think so?" he challenged.

"You hinted that the killings could be undone" I reminded him. " **Hinted** " Ryk scoffed. "I was joking." "Have you seen the news?" I asked suddenly. "No" he answered. "Two hours ago a news station received some tapes," I explained twirling my hair.

" **On those tapes an unknown individual states that KIRA WILL RISE AGAIN. Further stating he will bring about A WHOLE NEW WORLD…"** Ryk wasn't grinning anymore. He was standing now. Surprise was written all over his demonic face. " **LIGHT** ," was the only word that came out of his mouth.

" **IMPOSSIBLE,** " I shot back with a one word reply. " **Unless you know something you're not telling me,** " I pressed again." Silence dropped between us like a bomb." There is one way," Ryk said breaking the silence. I didn't respond. I waited for him to continue.

"Just like there's a deathnote, **there's a deathnote eraser.** " " **DEATHNOTE ERASER?** " I echoed in surprise. My heart thundered in my chest, as I began to contemplate this new information. If there was an eraser capable of erasing names from the deathnote….

 **THIS COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING…** "Hello Near?!." Ryk shouted snapping me out of my stupor. " **SHINIGAMI** ," I Interrupted him. "I have a name you know" Ryk whined. " **Would you assist me in obtaining the death note eraser?.** "

Ryk put his finger on his chin, and pretended to think. After Light's death, I was surprised that Ryk a Shinigami stuck around. He even helped out on several cases, since he had the advantage of being invisible to the human eye.

That's when he realized that I realized he had a soft spot for humans. "Before I answer" he stated. Grinning now he asked "If you had the chance to bring back people from the dead, **WHO WOULD THEY BE?** " It was my turn to grin weirdly.

" **TO START OFF I'LL BRING BACK THE ORINGINAL L.** "


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(SIDOH'S P.O.V)**

Boy what have I gotten myself into?. One moment I'm a happy demon with my deathnote and eraser, the next thing I know is that I'm stuck to a thirteen year old boy. Not just any boy, but a psychotic one. Just looking at him gives me the chills. His aura was dark.

He offered me chocolate more than once, and I said no. it all started when I made the mistake, of making a bet with this crazy loon. **Scratch that, my second mistake** My first was allowing him to discover the deathnote .Realising what type of person he was, and knowing the consequences of the deathnote.

So before he could use it, I did the only thing I could to prevent him. I and swiped it when he wasn't at home, and hid it where no human would think it would be. Little did I realize, that irony was going to smack me hard in the face.

I hid it so well in fear of this kid that I forgot where I hid it. When I'm very frightened I tend to forget things. However, I saw first hand what Kira had done to Japan, and the rest of the world. Tyler the name of this psycho, figured out that I took the deathnote and eraser and proposed a bet.

If he can write ten thousand names (handwritten) in twenty four hours, I had to give him the deathnote and eraser I was foolish to believe that he would lose. I perched on the living room windiw watching Tyler. He stared daggers at me.

He had green malicious eyes, and untidy brown hair. "I want my deathnote and eraser sidoh" he spat at me. I gulped and continued to look at him fearfully.

i


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I glanced at the clock on the wall, before stacking my cards higher. Six forty six. I had been up for three hours now. I hadn't built card towers in a long time. This was the perfect time to do it since it helps me relax. Just as I was about to stack another stack of cards, Ryk appeared through the wall.

"The deathnote and eraser got you losing hours of sleep I see." Ryk chuckled. "Just three hours." I responded casually. "So even the infamous N can be perplexed." I eyed him irritated now. I hated to admit it but it was true. **So little time…** yet so much info was needed.

"Shinigami," I suddenly stated. "Yes Near," Ryk sighed his reply tired of me calling him "shinigami." "If there's another Shinigami in the area, would you be able to find him/her?." I inquired. "Of course we were created that way." Ryk answered picking up an apple from the table.

A smile crept up on my lips. This plan may actually work…

I drank my second glass of water nervously. Sitting across me was Sayu. Apparently I wasn't the only one with a lot on my mind. I noticed her chest brown eyes held sadness in them. I wasn't very good with emotions which was making me very edgy.

I was praying that our lunch date didn't turn into a disaster. "Sayu what's wrong?." I blurted out. Looking at me with surprise she answered. " **LIGHT** ". "I won't let him hurt you Sayu.. Or anyone else for that matter" I promised trying to sound reassuring.

"I-" " Do you remember what he did?" I interrupted her and feeling guilty bringing up those memories. " **YES** " she whispered staring at the floor now. " **All those killings…strangers, criminals** …" I paused biting my tongue deliberately.

I was on the brink of calling her father's name. " **He didn't succeed.** He tried Sayu, but in the end he lost. If he ever finds a way to come back, **I'll beat him again at his own game**." I reassured her. She looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

" **NEAR…** " was the only word that she whispered. She picked up a napkin and wiped her eyes. The restaurant had a live band. The song Maria Maria by Santana had begun to play. Couples were heading towards the dancefloor. I got up silently, and stretched my hand towards her.

She smiled and took my hand,.

Maria Maria

She reminds of a west side story

Living in spanish color

Living her life like a movie star…

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?," she asked breathlessly, after being spinned expertly around a couple of times. I pulled her into my chest by the waist. Faces inches apart from one another, I grinned smugly. "I guess I got over my fear of being embarrassed." I admitted.

"You like?" I asked eager to hear her response. I pushed her back gently, holding her by the waist causing her to bow backwards in my arms. As she came up to face me again, she smiled mischievously. " **HELL YES!** " she answered happily.

As the song ended, I closed the distance between us, and kissed her passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

Strolling on the empty street I checked my watch. **Four thirty.** I was right on schedule. "You remember the plan Ryk?." I asked casually. "What was it again?" he sighed scratching his head trying to remember. "When we get to the mall don't talk to me. I won't acknowledge you.. Remember, if people see me talking they will think I'm talking to myself, and assume I'm crazy.

 **Your job is to locate the other Shinigami.** When you find him/her, make sure that the death note owner is with him. You are to draw away the Shinigami from the owner, without being seen. **Don't make the Shinigami wise that you're working with me, making the Shinigami wise is making the deathnote owner wise."** "Ok." Ryk nodded.

 **(RYK'S P.O.V)**

We had arrived at the mall, and headed towards the food court. Unlike the empty streets the mall was filled with people. As I took in the humans faces around me, I observed that those that were standing in line, were frustrated since the long lines weren't moving fast enough.

Glancing at Near now, he stood staring at me blankly. I knew that look. Even if he didn't say anything his look said it all. **DON'T TAKE WHOLE DAY, I GOT THINGS TO DO…** My gaze paused at a eating table in the middle of the food court. **I had found my target**. There stood Sidoh staring intently at the deathnote owner. Well, well, well this was interesting… as I studied the kid, I noticed his eyes were very intense. **Sidoh seemed nervous….**

 **Something about this kid seemed off…** I moved away from Near suddenly, and hid behind a Christmas tree to the left of Sidoh, and this mysterious deathnote owner. The tree was a good hiding spot, and it made it easier to catch Sidoh's attention.

From my hiding spot I could see Near. He pretended to look at some fast food menus that were hung on a wall. Sidoh's back that was facing me suddenly turned. Perfect he sensed me. He spotted my red glowing eyes through the Christmas tree.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. I gestured to him silently to come over. As Sidoh floated over, I glanced over to the boy who seemed to suspect nothing. "What do you want Ryk?," Sidoh hissed in irritation. "I can't believe you gave the deathnote to some snot nose brat." I snapped.

"Says the dumbass who gave a serial killer," Sidoh rolled his eyes. "That was a long time ago." I replied lamely. "My friend here," I pointed at Near who was now approaching the boy now. "Whose that?, let me guess your deathnote owner." Sidoh said being sarcastic.

"Not quite," I answered still looking on, as I saw the weird kid look up now. " **Just watch and enjoy the show…"**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I smiled inwardly. Ryk pulled it off. **Now it was my turn.** As I approached the kid, I forced a warm smile. As this kid glanced up **my smile nearly dropped in fear.** Looking at this kid I shuddered. If I didn't learn to hide my emotions my cover would have been blown.

 **I admit it… my appearance is weird. It freaks most people out.** One of the few people who weren't freaked was Sayu.. His appearance and aura seemed… **sinister...** His green eyes seemed to dare me. **I didn't like this…**

"Would I disturb you if I sit here?." He continued to stare at me boldy. Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer, he mumbled sure, his attention taken up playing with dice in front to him. **DICE…** People who played with dice without a bored game were thinkers. **LIKE ME…**

 **I have to make sure that I steer this conversation carefully….** As I sat down quietly watching him playing with the few dices he had. " **What is your opinion of Kira?** " I questioned. He pinned me with a creepy stare. "He was interesting…" he answered vague.

" **In what way?** " I challenged. "His idea ofjustice was strange but true. Society was afraid to embrace his new laws, because they feared the unknown." **I clenched my teeth.** I resisted the temptation to tell him off about justice, remembering not to blow my cover.

" **You admire Kira don't you?** " I baited him again. "Not really… Just an observation" he replied. I cocked an eyebrow at him. **This is interesting… he was contradicting himself. "You mentioned unknown… Kira returning-" I paused as he looked up again.**

 **His eyes shone with sick satisfaction all of a sudden. A twisted smile formed on his lips now. "What's the matter? You look pale allover sudden. You should go to the bathroom and check it out. Any way you were saying Kira returning? Let me add to your unfinished sentence. You were already know he will usher in a new word…"**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

My stomach was doing somersaults now. Not because what I had ate an hour ago, **but what I had discovered during our conversation.** Right now I was doing a poor job of hiding it. "You don't look so good are you ok?," he asked innocently looking at me closely. I wasn't fooled, I could see by his stare realization set in as to who I was.

"Were you suppose to meet someone here?. I squirmed under his stare. I needed to move away from him… **NOW**. "Yes… when I arrived here I was supposed to meet a cousin of mine, but he cancelled at the last minute. Before I sat next to you, I was deciding to get something to eat." I lied.

"I really saw you looking at menus." Tyler grinned. **Insane green eyes bore into my blank ones.** "It was nice meeting you, but I've got to go. I don't feel well all of a sudden .I think I'll go to the washroom. I enjoyed the talk we had about Kira, until we meet again goodbye…"

I responded my back facing him now, as I headed towards the bathroom. "Goodbye…" was his only response. As I drew closer to the bathroom I hoped Ryk spotted me.

 **(RYK'S P.O.V)**

Sidoh and I looked on at the exchange between the two. Even though we were demons, and our senses were hundred times better than humans, the mall had gotten very noisy. Making it extremely difficult to over hear the conversation.

However looking at them we could see the conversation was getting intense. At least for Near. **I've never seen him unsettled before. Something was going down…** As for the weird kid he seemed calm, **but that was to the untrained eye.**

He also seemed to be very uncomfortable with Near . Their behavior wasn't obvious but subtle. The next thing I knew that Near was quickly heading in the opposite direction . "I want you to distract the deathnote ownerfor me. **I don't want him to see me.** " I demanded of Sidoh.

"Wait " Sidoh grabbed my arm. "You mentioned that the white haired boy was not a deathnote user. Then why are you with him?." Sidoh questioned. "I'll explain when we meet again **, just don't make him see me."**

He obeyed without objection, and went back to his owner. Sidoh was slowly figuring out, what Near and I were up to today. I wasn't afraid of the idea that Sidoh had figured it out. Even though Sidoh wasn't as cunning as I was, he and I had the same mentality when it came to humans.

 **We both had a change of heart to them, and wanted to see them safe. At least the sane ones.** When the coast was clear, I floated over to the bathroom that Near rushed into.

 **(TYLER'S P.O.V)**

I continued to gaze after the white haired guy who rushed off into the bathroom. **Why was I feeling so edgy all of a sudden?.** It was because of that strange albino guy. When it comes about my intellect, I am a very confident and smug about it, due to the fact tha most persons around me, are usually less intellectual.

However, after having that interesting conversation, **my instincts screamed I had finally met my match.** The funny thing is ,nothing seemed out of the ordinary with our conversation. He seemed interested in my opinion of Kira to pass the time.

 **Or was he just pretending?...** Before I continued with that thought, Sidoh landed on the table infront of me, blocking my view to the entrance of the bathroom. "I'm bored Tyler, why don't we get out of here and do something?." Sidoh asked cheerfully.

" **Shut up!"** I snapped suddenly angry now. I was so wrapped up in my thought, the conversation with the albino guy, that I was too distracted to keep an eye on Sidoh. To be honest, **I hated to see Sidoh happy.** The reason being was that Sidoh was the only thing **standing between me, and the deathnote and eraser.**

Sidoh was easy to manipulate and scare. "So what's it going to be?" Sidoh asked again. As i iooked into his demonic eyes, I saw something I had never seen before. **It was confidence.** My eyes widened in confusion. **What had changed ?...** A minute ago he was about to crack under the pressure.

 **What did he know that I didn't?... Something wasn't right...** Just then I spotted a woman close by glancing at me funny. **Shit…** She assumed that I was talking to myself. I got up glaring at Sidoh now, packing my things into a small bag pack I had on me.

I swung the bag pack on my back, and walked out of the mall. Sidoh followed behind silently.

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I splashed my face with cold water again. It was the fouth time. I stared at my reflection. **What was this feeling I felt?.** I had never experienced this feeling before. Ryk came through the wall, as I growled in frustration. "What happened back there?." Ryk asked quietly.

He was staring at me with a worried look on his face. I grinned. **Never thought I'll see the day that a Shinigami was worried about me. "I think I've found the potential Kira."** I announced ."You sure?." He questioned. " **For starters I blew my cover."**

I stated taking off the tap. Ryk's eyes widen in shock. "Don't worry," I continued before he **could say anything. I looked Ryk in the eye now. "In our conversation I told him he mentioned Kira returning" I paused. "So?," Ryk stated impatiently for me to continue.**

" **During our conversation he never admitted that. When I mentioned Kira returning I was referring to the incident on the news. He referred to himself. If he wasn't the potential Kira, he would have referred to the news. There's more: the fact there's a strong possibility that he not only knows about the deathnote, but also the eraser.**

 **He said something that reminded me of one person. He said "Kira returning will usher in a new world…" Who comes to mind when you hear words like that?."Ryk . "No other but Light Yagami… I don't know how… Here comes the grand finale: I think he's going to attempt to revive Light from the dead."**

" **WHAAAATTTT!" Ryk screamed. We were both silent now.** I stared at my reflection again. Ryk eyed me . " **So that's why you turned tail and ran..** " Ryk concluded understanding my behavior. " **You finally found a worthy opponent**." **I flinched at Ryk's words.**

" **Someone even better than Light. You could say new and improved…" I hated to admit it, but Ryk was right. I WAS AFRAID… Realising this for the first time, my stomach did a flip flop…. I couldn't hold it anymore. I THREW UP IN THE SINK…**

Ryk groaned and turned away. " **Gross** " I heard him say mutter. **As if that wasn't bad enough, someone entered the bathroom. "Near?!"** came Sayu's confused voice. **"Why are you in the ladies bathroom?."**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

"Have you contacted both teams Rester?," I questioned holding the cellphone in my right hand, while I skimmed Sayu's smooth legs. "Yes, we should be there in two hours." Rester answered. I had let Rester contact the rest of our team, and the Japanese task force for an emergency meeting. "Good." I said a bit distracted. My fingertips had reached the curve of her hips. My movements ceased, as my lustful gray eyes captivated her aroused brown eyes.

She suddenly started squirming under my stare, as she pulled on the restraints that tied her hands to the bedposts over her head. I know what your thinking: **I AM NOT A PERVERT.** As a matter a fact, the bondage sex we engage in from time to time was not one sided. We both found it satisfying when we reached our peak. Right now I needed to reach mine **desperately**. Hours ago I had experienced an emotion I rarely felt.

 **FEAR** , and you know what?: **I HATED IT.** It made me feel vunerable. Since I started engaging in sexual activities I found it to be a stress reliever. **I had only one thing on my mind to relieve my tension.** Looking at her lips now, I watched as she sucked on the strawberry that I had put in her mouth. The suction movements she was making, with her lips left me mesmerized.

"Near," Rester's voice brought me out of my sexual fantasy. **"Did you just groan?..."** Rester inquired his voice filled with worry. Instead of responding, I hung up and tossed the cellphone on the end of the bed. I crawled on top of her now, and removed the strawberry. I placed my lips close to her ears, and gave the shell a long wet lick.

 **She moaned as I whispered "I want you to enjoy your submission to me, as I take you."** I played with the swell of her breast. **"YES,"** she gasped in pure pleasure and anticipation.

 **(SIDOH'S P.O.V)**

For the first time in a long while, I felt safe. I perched on Tyler's bedroom window now. Ever since Tyler's encounter with the albino guy at the mall, and my memory loss of the deathnote and eraser, Tyler was too busy worrying to threaten me. Tyler was facing the closet pushing clothes aside, as if he was looking for something.

"Don't you have soccer practice today?" I asked casually trying to make conversation. My memory loss had proved to be my advantage; Tyler would have to give up interrogating me about the deathnote and eraser, therefore no longer being bound to him. "No," he answered turning to me now.

My gold demonic eyes widen in fear, as they were glued to the small kitchen knife in his hand. Seeing my expression, he smirked evilly at him. **"I'm going to kill your little four year old friend Sherry.."** he explained wrapping the knife in a cloth. **"WHY HER?"** I muttered in sadness. "Well lets see…" he said pretending to tap his chin with the knife.

" **Unknowing to you, I saw you saved that brat from getting runover the other day. I know for a fact that shinigami's don't go saving four year olds everyday. Then it hit me: YOU CARE FOR THIS CHILD…" SHIT…..** "Since you won't tell me what I need to know… **I'll make your little friend pay for it…"** he stated maliciously.

"This is why I dislike you Tyler… I know I look like a monster…. **But you…you truly are."** "What's the matter Sidoh?, you angry" he mocked me in a baby voice. "I've got to go. **Sherry's mom is expecting me to babysit…"** Tyler grinned heading to the door. I watched him approach the door… **"There was another Shinigami spying on you!"** I blurted out in desperation and fear.

 **He halted. "Go on…"** I confessed to him that the albino kid was a setup. He turned to face me now. **I gulped. His evil eyes glowed in glee…** "You told me that there is only one way to kill a Shinigami… **I don't believe you. Tell me the truth, if your lying, you will pay dearly or rather Sherry…" if I wanted Sherry to live to see another day, I HAD TO COME CLEAN….**

 **RYK I BLAME YOU FOR THIS….**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE**

 **RYOKAORI11 I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO YOU AND THE SEQUEL TO COME.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

"I still don't understand something." Matsuda argued. "If Tyler Serano is the potential killer, how come he hasn't killed yet since the broadcast?." **All agreeing eyes fell on me.** "Simple" I replied. Staring at Tyler **'** s photo on the enormous screen I then answered.

"He doesn't possess the deathnote at the moment." "How are you so sure?." Halle questioned as she lapped her legs. I turned my attention to my trainset. I watched the trains circle me over and over. " Ryk and I did some sleuthing on our own recently. I used Ryk to pinpoint another Shinigami location, which lead me right to Tyler." I explained twirling my hair.

"We formed a strategy, which lead me to approach Tyler and had a friendly conversation about Kira." Tyler was unaware that Ryk was around." "How'd you and Ryk were able to pull that off?" Aizawa asked in surprise. I continued to twirl my hair, as I glanced at Aizawa. I then further explained how we did it, and why I thought Tyler was the potential Kira.

"I questioned Ryk about any new info concerning the notebook, and discovered some shocking information. "Tyler not only has gained knowledge about the deathnote, but has also discovered a deathnote eraser." **All movements ceased.** Tension grew high in the room. Hideki shot out of his chair like a spring, making the chair flip over.

Rester's coffee cup slipped out of his hand, and dropped on to the floor. " **A deathnote eraser!?** " Matsuda repeated in fright. " **So that means…"** Halle whispered." **It can revive the dead** " I finished. "We need to confiscate the deathnote and eraser from this deranged child. Death and destruction will come if we do nothing."

An unpleasant silence took over. " He somehow figured out who the first Kira is, which is Light. **IF TYLER SUCEEDS HE WILL NOT ONLY BECOME ANOTHER KIRA, BUT HE WILL REVIVE LIGHT YAGAMI…"** **"NO!"** Aizawa shouted in anger. **"Over my dead body!"** Hideke screamed. I looked on quietly, as my team and the Japanese task force shouting turned in to a riot.

" **EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET!"** I shouted without warning. Immediately the unnecessary noise ceased. Both teams knew that it was rare that I shouted, and when I do they knew I was serious. "There's no need to panic." I started calmly.

"In addition to what I previously told you that's the least of our problems." "I don't believe this." Matsuda said in shock. He ran his hand over his hair. **"Just when I thought this was over."** "The good thing is that the other Shinigami who is friends with Ryk, is on our side. Ryk is on our side, we can use that to our advantage. I discovered from Ryk, that Sidoh the other Shinigami hid the deathnote and eraser from the new owner, and that he can't remember where he hid it. Sidoh only remembers white petals, and the words "follow the yellow brick road."

" **I don't believe this!, the other Shinigami has to be lying!"** Aizawa protested in anger. "He would have," I answered taking the train off the tracks now. "If he was he would be on the opposing side. Therefore Sidoh is telling the truth." **No one argued.**

Since I had solved the Kira case (Light Yagami), no one seemed to dare to argue with me, when I made a crucial point. "Tyler Serano isn't just trying to be another Kira, he wants to revive the original Kira **LIGHT YAGAMI**." " **Oh my god** " Halle gasped in fear.

 **(RYK'S P.O.V)**

I flew towards the Japanese task force. I spent a few hours exploring the human world, and by exploring I meant visiting a circus for the first time. Thinking back about their performance I grinned. Boy I thought I did strange things. "Ryk!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned to see Sidoh flying towards me. "You godda help me," Sidoh pleaded grabbing onto my wild feathery collar. "Alright man!"I said trying to untangle his claws from my collar. **"He's got Sherry . He's gonna kill her"** he pleaded with fear written all over his face.

I flew down and perched on a large tree in a empty park, Sidoh silently followed."Whose Sherry?" I questioned. "She's the kid from Tyler's neighbourhood, that I saved from getting run over. How can you not remember? I would of told you recently." Sidoh stated frustrated.

"Hey I forget sometimes"I defended. "He's using Sherry against me, to do what he wants… **Is that REM?!"** gasped in shock in the opposite direction. **Rem?! But she was….** I spun around to see the" suppose to be" dead for good female Shinigami.

 **I felt a sharp pain through my heart.** I spun my head abnormally to face Sidoh angrily. **That traitor stabbed me!.** He looked me dead in the eye and sighed. **"I'm sorry Ryk."** He whispered. **"You fucking traitor!"** I spat in anger and disbelief.

Before I could reach out to strangle the son of a bitch,he whispered **"Apples."** Before I knew it, I was sucked out of the human world.

 **(SIDOH'S P.O.V)**

I was truly sorry. I wondered if Ryk would ever forgive me. I had the opportunity to learn one of the Shinigami's king secrets besides Ryk: if you stab a Shinigami through the heart, and whisper his/her desire in their ears, an invisible force that teleports them back to the Shinigami world. He wouldn't be killed, but not able to enter the human world for awhile.

I watched the last of Ryk disappear. **His red eyes burning in anger at me. I didn't have a choice.** It was either Ryk or Sherry. **She was just a kid.** Who would grow up with dreams and aspiration. All that would be wiped away if I didn't do this.

 **NEAR… I think that's the name Ryk told me. You better be ready for Tyler, because he wants your head on a silver platter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS IT PEOPLE: THE GRAND FINALE**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

"Your quiet tonight." I said to Sayu. We had just had dinner at a fancy restaurant in town, and decided to walk around about it. We were holding hands now. It was uncomfortable at first, but the more I did it, is the more I got use to the idea. "I'm quiet but contented." She replied giving me a smile. I smiled back at her feeling happy to know that.

"A flower shop open at this hour?, that's strange" Sayu said frowning looking at her watch. I looked at mine. Nine pm. As we looked at the flowers closely, that were displayed infront of the shop, I felt a chill run down my spine, at the same time someone brushed past me.

 **What was that?** I glanced up to see an elderly lady heading towards the flower shop entrance. At the same time the entrance to the shop opened, as the shop keeper came out and greeted the woman. "I think I want these," Sayu announced showing me the white roses in her hands.

Before I could respond, I heard the old woman say "Yes I went there yesterday to the wasteland grave yard to visit my son. I always carried white petals to him. He liked them when he was alive." "Oh I see." The shopkeeper responded. "However, evey time I go, I wonder about the grave next to his. On the gravestone next to his its marked "follow the yellow brick road. Sounds crazy doesn't it?"

"Young man are you alright?" the shop keeper asked me worried, seeing me stare intently at the old woman. The old woman turned to face me now. That graveyard the old woman mentioned was where the most ruthless criminals were buried.

I recognize the name, **because Light Yagami was buried there…** **The white petals… The words :Follow the yellow brick road… So that's where Sidoh hid the notebook and eraser…** "Near are you alright?," Sayu's frightened voice brought me back to reality.

"Sayu I'm sorry I need to go" "Go where?" she inquired confused. "I promise to make this up to you" I answered sprinting down the street. As I ran, a million questions crowded my mind. I pulled out my cellphone, and punched in the number of the headquarters.

 **No answer.** I tried Rester and Jovanni. **Still no answer.** By the time I stopped running, I was standing not too far away from a few taxis that were parked. I had two choices now. I could go back to headquarters, which would take at least two hours to get back. The second option would be **to go to the graveyard alone.** I walked toward one of the taxis making my decision.

I closed the door to the taxi, as the cold night air smacked me in the face. The taxi drove away, as I stared at the cemetery. In this graveyard, some of the most ruthless criminals were buried here. **That's why we found it fitting to bury Light.**

As I entered the graveyard silently, I wondered " **where was Ryk?.** He understood the importance of me finding Tyler . **So why hadn't he try to contact me or the team by now?. Something was definitely wrong…** The moonlight was bright tonight, making it easier to read the tombstones.

As I got closer to the tombstones to start my search, I noticed a shovel leaned up against the second grave. I Immediately grabbed it, and started searching through the tombstones. Each row had three graves. By the fifth row I had found the name I was looking for. **Also something unexpected… The tombstone with the words: follow the yellow brick road was dug up.**

A small hole stood infront of me. So this is where Sidoh had buried the deathnote and eraser… **Someone got here before I did…** The sound of wings flapping caught my attention. I turned around to see Sidoh looking at me sadly. "I hope you can forgive me Near." "What do you mean?." I questioned confused.

Before Sidoh could answer, I could see a figure appear from behind a tombstone. The figure was Tyler. "Shut up Sidoh!, and go back to the apartment." Sidoh gulped and flew away. I glared at him. **"What did you do to Ryk?" I hissed angrily.** Tyler was holding the deathnote and eraser in his left. Tyler's hair looked even more untidy, as the wind blew through it.

"You didn't know?" he pretended to be surprised. "I suppose I can tell you, since I'm going to kill you anyway. There is a temporary way to get rid of a Shinigami, all you have to do is stab them in their hearts, and say what they desire the most, in Ryk's case it was apples.

I also learnt that Shinigami's can possess a person into saying or doing something. So the old lady you got the info from, that was Sidoh." "The first day I met you, I knew you were psychotic." I spat. **"A monster in human form."** He laughed.

"Where have I heard that before?" he pretended to think. "Oh yeah Sidoh. I guess you two are one of a kind." "You wouldn't believe how all of this started." A gush of wind blew at us. I didn't respond. "A friend asked me to hack Light's labtop one day." Tyler chuckled.

"Think he stole something from him. Anyway I couldn't believe what I found. Ideas only a god could come up with. Thousands of names of criminals he has killed. I was able to put two and two together. **I had found Kira.** " "So what?" I asked tired of hearing his story.

"Lets just say I was fascinated by him. So fascinated, that I wanted to meet him. However, by the time I decided to make a move he disappeared. I realized that he had to be dead." "My team and I along with the Japanese task force killed him. **Wanna know something Tyler? I enjoyed it."** I grinned spitefully.

He growled. I grinned even more knowing I had hit a nerve. Tyler pulled out a pen from his right pocket. He had a sick twisted smile on his face now. "It's a pity you won't be around to see Kira return. **Its going to be epic." A flap of wings was heard suddenly.**

I only saw a blur swoop infront of Tyler. It flew high into the air. **It was Sidoh!. "Sidoh get back here!"** he screamed angrily. He looked at me now. **He pulled out a gun grinning.** "No matter I'll deal with Sidoh later. If I can take down one Shinigami, I can take down Sidoh. **Bottom line is your gonna die here. Move to the edge of the cliff NOW!."**

I didn't have a choice so I obeyed. Meeting the edge **I looked down….** Below the sea splashed on the rocks that could crush me, if I fell from this height. " **Any last words?."** Instead of answering, I slowly removed my bloody right hand from behind my back, to reveal a piece of the notebook paper. I let it go to float over to Tyler.

 **I was smiling now. I had dropped the dart that I had in my left hand.** His eyes widen in disbelief, when he caught and read what was on the tiny piece of paper. **What he saw was his own name written with my blood. When Sidoh intervened it gave me a shot at survival.** He attempted to pull the trigger of the gun.

 **He never got to it. I watched as the gun dropped from his hand, as he clutched his chest. He ran forward never taking his eyes off me. He was heading straight towards me. I moved out of the way quickly, as he ran right off the cliff.**

 **I watched as he hit the rocks. I knew he was dead before he hit the bottom. No matter how much I wanted to take my eyes off him, I couldn't. I didn't want it to come to this, but like I said I didn't have a choice. "You used the deathnote as a last resort didn't you?" Sidoh questioned as he landed next to me.**

 **I didn't answer. "Hey, its going to be okay kid he's gone." I still didn't answer. I went back to the grave silently and searched for a specific name. I stopped at the last row ,and the last grave. LIGHT YAGAMI…. I looked at his grave with disgust. "As long as I live, I will make sure you never return here."**

 **Sidoh was staring at me now. Before I made moved away from Light's grave, I spat on it.**

 **EPILOGUE**

I was staring at L's grave for a long time. **This was it.** I had another notebook in my possession, and deatheraser as bonus. I looked up into the sky. It was midnight now, and the rain had started to pour. I didn't care. **I needed to know…. Needed to see if this was real….**

I looked back at my team ,and the Japanese task force ,standing by hiding behind the tombstones to shoot L if he didn't come back as himself. **I opened the notebook. I could feel my heart throbbing in my chest with excitement. I rubbed off his name… Now I wait…. Ten minutes went by and no sign of life.**

I sighed feeling defeated.

 **Suddenly I saw a pale hand burst throught the earth.**

 **The notebook fell to my feet.**


End file.
